


A Secret Relationship

by Little_Stitcher



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute Spencer Reid, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Spencer, Secret Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stitcher/pseuds/Little_Stitcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Spencer last had a relationship (Maeve). The other team members were starting to think he would be single forever, however one night after a case Morgan and Rossi get curious over a phone call they see Spencer having. Will they ever find out who he's dating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds or any of the characters in it. I only own the OC used in this fanfic. This is also my first fanfic, so I apologize for grammar mistakes or bad plot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yeah, I’ll be home soon, just finishing up here,” the genius had been on the phone for the last few minutes, unaware he was being watched. Up in Rossi’s room Morgan and Rossi were currently watching the young doctor.

  
“He’s smiling,” Morgan observed, ”And in a more than friendly way...who do you think the kid’s talking to?”

  
“I have no clue, maybe a secret lover?”Rossi joked as he sipped from his mug. The older Italian didn’t intend for Morgan to take his joke seriously.

  
“That’s it! Maybe our genius kid has a lover, one he doesn’t want us to know about,” Morgan rubbed his chin in thought.

  
“Makes sense he’d want to keep it secret, especially after Maeve,” Rossi sighed. Just at that moment Reid ended his call and swung his bag strap over his shoulder. Morgan was quick to jump on the opportunity to interrogate the genius.

  
“Who was that?” Reid froze at Morgan’s voice and turned to see the other agent standing at the end of the steps.

  
“Uh oh, just a friend,” he started towards the door, obviously trying to avoid the question, Morgan caught on to this.

  
“Friend’s don’t make you smile like that, maybe we should start calling you lover boy,” Morgan laughed as he walked away to his desk. The younger agent sighed but said no more as he left the BAU office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reid hurried up the steps to his apartment, wasting no time unlocking the door and getting inside. He was quiet as he shut the door and locked it, just in case his partner was sleeping or perhaps working.

  
“Hey, I’m home!” it was normal of them to call out when they got home, just so they didn’t scare or surprise each other. Reid made his way into the living room, setting his bag down on the couch.

  
“I’m in the kitchen love!” a voice called from (you guessed it) the kitchen. Reid followed the voice into the kitchen and was greeted with his partner making dinner.

  
“Hope you didn’t withhold dinner just because of me being late,” he moved to sit down at the breakfast bar, that was his usual spot for dinner.

  
“Don’t worry, I had a few snacks before dinner so I wouldn’t get a headache,” his lover was prone to headaches/migraines so he had to be extra careful to avoid doing anything to trigger one.

  
“Good, I apologize for being late again, the flight back was delayed because of some storms,” Reid hated being late, especially when he told Stefan he would be home at a certain time.

  
“Don’t worry Spence, I don’t mind you being late. I know how important your job is to and all the people whose lives you save,” Stefan moved over to the breakfast bar, setting down two plates. Spencer pecked his cheek when he sat down in the chair next to him.

  
“Thanks for being understanding Stef,” the two each had their own little nickname for the other. Reid would never live it down if any of the team discovered their nicknames, Morgan would never stop calling him it. They had more personal nicknames but those were only used for a *cough* private times *cough*. Dinner went off without a hitch, they had the same routine every night; come home, sit down for dinner and talk about each other's’ day. The familiarity was comforting, mostly to Reid because of his job.

  
“You can go get ready for bed, I’ll be right there I just need to put away the dishes,” Stefan kissed Spencer’s cheek before grabbing his and Spencer’s plates and moving to the sink. Spencer smiled and watched Stefan for a few more minutes before leaving to their bedroom. Spencer was already in bed reading a book as Stefan came in, also in his nightwear.

  
“Whatcha reading?” Stefan crawled in the bed next to Spencer, curling up on his side.

  
“A book on the killings of Jack the Ripper,” he answered casually to which Stefan laughed at.

  
“Hm, is it any good? Maybe I'll read it after you,” he was joking, of course, reading novels about criminals made him paranoid. Stefan had an overactive imagination so any descriptive books left him daydreaming about them for weeks afterward, which wasn’t fun when it came to horror movies.

  
“Hah, it’s interesting to see how Jack the Ripper thought, his signatures were fascinating for the time he was active,” he laughed, he knew Stefan didn’t like the books he read but he appreciated that he cared enough to ask his opinion on it.

  
“You’ll have to tell me more about it when you finish it,” he smiled, relaxing against Spencer.

  
“Oh, I've already finished it, now I'm rereading it to see how many grammatical errors I can find in it,” his response was so nonchalant that Stefan questioned if he knew he was going to ask that.

  
“Of course, you did love,” Stefan smirked before yawning,”I’m going to head to bed now, you can stay up reading if you want.”

  
“Alright, goodnight Stef,” Spencer pulled away from his book to give his lover a loving kiss on the head. Stefan smiled at the kiss, his eyes slowly closed and within minutes he was fast asleep. Spencer envied how easily Stefan could fall asleep before realizing he was probably tired from waiting up for him to get home. He stayed up for a few more minutes before closing his book and setting it down on the nightstand next to the bed. The genius was up a few more minutes watching Stefan sleep. He knew eventually he would have to tell his team about their relationship but that would have to wait until both he and Stefan were ready. Spencer only hoped his team could stay patient long enough and not dive straight into looking through his private life to find out who he was dating.


	2. Ride to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ride to work raises the team's suspicions about Spencer's relationship status.

Spencer was woken up by the smell of eggs and toast. He smiled and pulled himself out of bed. Before heading to the source of the smell he went to his and Stefan's shared bathroom. After putting in his contacts and doing some basic freshening up he walked into the kitchen. Stefan was just finishing up their breakfast, the plates already on the table. 

"Morning love, I woke up earlier than usual so I figured I might as well make breakfast," Stefan sat down at the table. They usually didn't eat at the dining table except for social events(so never). 

"Looks delicious and healthy," the eggs were peppered in vegetables to balance the meal. 

"Well, we need to go grocery shopping soon," Stefan pointed to the open cabinets, all empty or almost empty. 

"Hm, it seems we do, next time I'm off from a case we can go," knowing his job that might be for s few weeks though. Stefan thought of that, he was used to Spencer's job schedule.

"It's fine Spence, I can go by myself,"he paused when he saw Spencer's guilty face,"Buuuuttt, I guess I can hold off shopping until you can come with me." Spencer leaned over to kiss Stefan when he was interrupted the forsaken beep of his phone.

"Of course,"he sighed, pulling away to check his phone. Stefan stayed silent as his lover responded to the text. 

"So where are you heading this time?" Stefan tilted his head curiously. He didn't like to know the details of their cases but he didn't mind knowing where they were heading.

"I believe a small town in Idaho, it's called...."he paused to check the text,"Moscow." 

"Hm, I've heard of that place! My English teacher in high school when to the college there," Stefan reminisced excitedly. 

"Really? I've never met anyone from Idaho, but I've read some fascinating facts about it," the genius recalled a book he'd read before about lesser known states.

"Interesting facts about Idaho? Hmph, like what?" Stefan liked challenging the genius, mostly just to see him go off in rants, he found his rants adorable. 

"Well, Idaho is called The Gem State because it produces 72 types of precious and semi-precious stones. It’s also believed that the largest diamond found on U.S. soil was discovered in Idaho," he paused to take a breath,"Atomic City is a now almost abandoned city that had a regular population in 1975 when it neighbored the National Reactor Testing Station and was home to the Experimental Breeder Reactor. Today, about 29 people live in the desolate town with one store and one bar. It was the United States only fatal reactor meltdown, only 1 man died however."

"Ok ok I got it, you've proven yourself as the almighty God of random facts,"Stefan laughed, finishing up his breakfast.

"Well-" he was cut off by his phone ringing, looking down he saw it was Morgan,"Oh no..." He took a deep breathe before answering,"Hey sorry Morgan, I just finished getting dressed! Running a bit late today."

"Someone have a late night,"the agent teased,"I'll be over to pick you up in a bit. 

"Actually I'm fine, I've got a rid there,"Spencer froze when he realized what he said. 

"Hm, alright boy wonder,"Morgan hung up without another word. 

"You've got the 'I just messed up face'," Stefan pointed out. 

"I-I just told him I had a ride there,"the nervous genius ran a hand through his hair.

"So? Why does that matter?" he stood up and grabbed the plates, taking them to the sink. 

"I never have a ride to the office, someone always picks me up. Morgan is going to ask questions once he finds out none of the rest of the team has been giving me rides,"the profiler stood and began rushing around to grab all his things. 

"Don't worry, just tell him you took a bus or something," Stefan reassured the doctor as he finished cleaning the dishes. 

"He's a profiler, he'll figure it out eventually," he pointed out.

"True but probably not today, if it'll make you feel better I can drop you off in the back of the building instead?" he suggested, glad to see Spencer smiled at that. 

"Thank you Hun," Stefan smiled at the pet name, Spencer didn't use it as often. 

"Let's head out then,"Stefan walked past Spencer, grabbing his keys and bag on the way out. Spencer followed, messenger bag in hand along with a scarf.   
The car ride to the BAU was short, they lived only a few blocks away for convenience. As promised Stefan pulled up to the back of the building, to avoid Morgan seeing them. 

"Thanks again Stef, I'll be home as soon as I can," he leaned over to peck his lover's cheek. Stefan grabbed his hand to keep him from pulling away.

"You better, it's our special night this weekend,"Spencer blushed. Their 'special' night was the one day a week they dedicated to romance and of course, some sexual stuff as well. The night wasn't always on the same day but they had at least one a week. 

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Spencer wrapped his arms around his slender lover's waist, pulling him in close for a kiss. Stefan returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around Spencer's neck, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. 

\----------------------------------

Rossi was reading the newspaper in peace when Morgan walked up. 

"What's the gossip today?"Rossi sighed, sipping his coffee.

"Is everyone else here yet?"he ignored the sigh.

"Everyone except the boy genius, why?" Rossi looked up from the paper. 

"Hm, I offered the kid a ride today. But he said he already has one, but who could it be?" he scratched his head in thought.   
That peeked the Italian's interest.

"I bite, you're gossip has intrigued me, theories?" he folded up the newspaper. 

"I think it's his secret lover,"Morgan smirked, just as JJ and Alex walked over. 

"Lover? Now who are you two gossiping about?" JJ questioned. 

"Morgan thinks Reid has a lover, I hate to say it but I'm starting to believe his theory," Rossi gestured to Morgan to finish. The agent quickly filled the other two in right in time before Reid came in. His collar was messed up, from the uh... kissy kissy in the car back there. Alex was quick to notice the doctor's collar. 

"Messed up collar, telltale sign of a make out session,"she pointed. 

"Must have been recent if he hasn't fixed it yet," JJ noticed.

"Secret lover definitely seems the most likely reason for that collar," Morgan laughed,"Unless our genius was making out with a psychology book." The four agents laughed, which caught the attention of the Doctor. They barely managed to get themselves under control as he approached. 

"Did I miss something?" his innocent genius look was back, nothing like how he was with Stefan. 

"Nothing worthwhile, just a less than appropriate joke," Rossi gestured to Morgan, pinning the joke on the agent who started the gossip. Before the agent could question them more Hotch's voice rang out. 

"Let's go! We don't have much time to waste," the team leader wasted no time heading to the elevator. One by one the agents scattered and grabbed their go bags before rushing after him.


	3. Impatience Causes Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid is impatient to get home after being on a rough case for the past week.

The team watched as the local police department cheered over the capture of the lastest murderer. He murdered three young men and almost got a fourth, luckily they caught him. Hotchner turned away from the window overlooking the celebration to his team. 

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning, 7 am sharp, don't be late," he didn't say anything more before rushing out of the room. The team assumed he was in a rush to get back to his room and call Jack that he was heading home tomorrow. Everyone was excited to get home, this case was a gruesome one. Morgan noticed that a particular excited agent had already left for his room. 

"Hey, where did Reid go?" 

"Oh, he said he was heading back early,"JJ answered,"Something about wanting to catch up on sleep." Morgan snorted before looking at Rossi, the Italian sighed. 

"Ok, what's your suspicions this time? Maybe the kid is just tired?"

"Orrrrr he's calling Mr. Secret Lover to say he's coming home,"Morgan laughed as he headed towards the door, Rossi following. 

"You know... You may be right but right now I'm too tired to care,"the Italian laughed as they headed back to the hotel. 

\---------------------------------

Spencer rushed to his room, ignoring the suspicious looks other guests gave him. The only thing on his mind was getting to his room and calling home. These murders had struck too close to home for his liking. The three men were the same age as Stefan and had similar physical features. He just needed to hear Stefan's voice for reassurance. Once he was in his room he slammed the door behind him and began calling the other. He didn't need to worry about being heard, the team shouldn't be back for about half and hour. 

"Hello?" Spencer froze at the voice for a second. 

"Stef? It's me Spencer,"he let out a sigh of relief. 

"Spence! You're in trouble mister, you haven't called me all week,"he could hear the hurt in his voice. 

"I know, I know and I'm sorry...this case was a rough one. Hotch didn't allow us to make any calls home until it was solved," he felt guilty for keeping Stefan in the dark for so long, he knew the other got paranoid. 

"It's ok, I'm just glad you called, are you heading back now?"

"No, not yet, we are leaving tomorrow morning. We should be back by 10 or 11," knowing Stefan the other would probably wait up for him.

"That's later than usual...make sure you get lots of rest on the ride back ok?"

"I will I promise, as long as you promise me you won't stay up waiting for me."

"No promises haha,"his laugh made Spencer smile. 

"It's bad for your health to stay up so late,"Spencer replied. 

"It's also bad for my health to stay up all week worrying about you,"he countered making Spencer sigh. 

"I'm sorry...I really hate making you worry."

"Sigh...it's ok, I understand it's your job. Just sometimes...I wore myself too much when you don't call,"he was mumbling now, he always did when they talked about this. 

"I know you do, you're caring like that,"Spencer smiled,"I'll try to call more often from now on even if it's only for a few minutes."

"You better now get some sleep Spence, I'll see you when you get home."

"Yes you will, I love you,"Spencer's smile grew. 

"I love you too,"and at that he shut the phone, setting it down before crawling into bed. The genius was unaware of the listening ears in the room next to his. Aaron sat on his bed, he had only caught the very last bit of Spencer's call. The older agent told himself he would keep this quiet until Spencer was ready himself to reveal it. 

\---------------------------------

The young genius was the first to arrive on the jet, getting settled into his usual spot. It wasn't long until the rest of the team joined him, everyone getting settled down for the long ride ahead of them. Spencer noticed Hotch glance at him a few times but brushed it off. JJ busied herself with paperwork while Rossi, Morgan and Alex joined Spencer at his table. 

"Anyone up for a game of blackjack?"Rossi laughed as he pulled out some cards 

"Oh I am in,"Morgan laughed, Alex joining in as well. Rossi looked over at Spencer, who was distracted looking out the window. 

"How about you kid? You in?" Spencer simply shook his head without a word. The three agents looked at each other confused before beginning their game. About half way into the flight Morgan noticed Spencer checking his phone every couple of minutes. He had been letting it slide but now he was too curious. 

"Ok kid, what's with the sudden attachment to your phone?" Spencer jumped at the sudden question. 

"U-uh nothing, just keeping an eye on the weather and our flight arrival." 

"Why you worried about that? You got somewhere to be?"Rossi looked up from his cards to watch the exchange. 

"No, no where in particular, just wanted to get a few things done before the next case," his reply was normal almost too normal for the genius. Morgan looked over to Hotch and noticed the boss shaking his head, prompting him to drop his interrogation and continue playing cards. 

\---------------------------------

Spencer was the first to jump up as they touched ground, wasting no time exiting the plane. Morgan looked to Rossi as soon as the kid was gone.  
"Ok tell me that wasn't suspicious."

"You got me there, the kid is definitely in a hurry to get somewhere,"Rossi scratched the back of his neck. JJ and Alex left leaving the three agent behind. 

"Morgan," Hotch's voice surprised the agent as he hadn't spoken the entire ride,"Lay off Reid a bit, I know you're curious what he's hiding but if you push him too far he might never tell you." The agent left before either Rossi or Morgan could say anything. The two exchanged confused looks before making their way off the plane. 

AN: Next chapter will be Spencer coming home to Stefan :) Any chapter ideas are welcome in the comments. Also I'm considering changing Alex to Prentiss, what do you guys think?


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finally makes it home and is met witthhhhhhhhh...

AN: Warning the timeline in this fanfic does not match the one in the show. Same events happen but out of order for sale of plot. 

Luck was on this young agent's side as he rushed to get home. Hotch seemed to hold up Morgan and Rossi which gave him time to escape. Just to make his luck better a cab happened to be waiting right by the airport door. He hopped in without a second thought, not giving the other agents a chance to hop in with him. The cab ride was short but felt like a millennial to him, he was so close to seeing Stefan yet time seemed to be slowing down to torture him. Spencer hurriedly gave the driver his money before hopping out of the cab. No buses were heading this way so late at night so a cab was his only option. Well, not true, he could've gotten a ride from Morgan but the nosy agent would've found a way to invite himself in. He hurried to the fron door, opening it as slowly as possible to keep it from creaking. 

*cccccrrrrreeeeeaaaaakkkkk*

Spencer winced at the loud creak as it echoed down the hallway. The agent could only hope Stefan was too deep in sleep to wake up. When he heard no footsteps he assumed it was safe and shut the door, locking to. He hung up up his coat and scarf before heading towards the living room. He rubbed his neck as he entered the living room, planning to sleep on the couch to avoid disturbing his sleeping partner. His plans were immediately foiled when he saw the mentioned partner of his sleeping on their couch. 

"Of course..." he sighed, he had hoped Stefan would listen to him and go to sleep instead of staying up. But Spencer could understand his impatience, he himself had been just as impatient on the ride back here. The young genius creeped over to the couch, attempting to pick up Stefan as gently as possible. He had barely lifted him off the couch before he saw the eyes flutter open. Spencer was met with a sleepy smile from his lover. 

"Hey there..."Spencer smiled at his sleepy voice. 

"Hello sleepyhead, I thought I told you not to wait up."

"I know you did but,"he paused let out a yawn,"I wanted to see you." Spencer sighed but kissed his forehead softly. 

"I can't judge you, I was just as impatient to see your face."

"I could tell when you called,"he laughed,"The plane ride home must've been fun." Spencer rolled his eyes as he pulled the smaller male closer to his chest and began walking to their bedroom. Half of Spencer wanted to rant to his lover but his more rational side said no. For one it was too late for a rant and second he didn't want to trouble to younger male with his issues. 

"I'd rather not talk about that, now let's get you to bed, you have work tomorrow."

"So...do you..."he tiredly wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck. 

"Yes I do," Spencer sighed again, he knows what he has to face tomorrow. Morgan was definitely not going to let go how he acted on the plane. But he didn't need to worry about that now, he had a whole night with Stefan to enjoy. Once they reached their bedroom he carefully set Stefan down on the bed, receiving a whine in return. 

"I'll be right back, can't sleep dressed like this," he gestured to himself before hurrying to the bathroom. 

"Yes you can.."he heard his partner mutter as he shut the door. After a few minutes the young genius exited the bathroom now just in his pajama pants. Stefan sat up on the bed and waited for the taller male to get into bed. As soon as Spencer was under the covers he moved to lay on his chest, head resting in the crook of his neck. 

"You comfy?" Spencer asked, running a hand through his hair. 

"Yes, very comfy. I've had to use a pillow all week which is nothing compared to you."

"I'm sorry love, that must have been awful," he teased. Spencer knew how he felt, in a sense. The past week he relied on hugging a pillow to try and recreate the warmth of Stefan. It didn't compare in the slightest, all t did was provide blackmail material for Morgan and Penelope. Which reminded him, he needed to get those pictures back before they showed them to the rest of the team. 

"It was," he huffed closing his eyes, very soon the shorter male was passed out. Spencer smiled down at him once more before closing his eyes to join him. 

AN: I'm looking for someone to create possible fan art for a future chapter. Hint it has something to do with the blackmail pictures Morgan and Penelope have ;)


	5. Memories

“Spence! Spence wake up!” Spencer jolted awake at the panicked voice. He looked up to see Stefan hovering above him, looking freaked out. 

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?!” he sat up and tried to check him over but was stopped by the other’s hands.

“No, no I’m fine. What’s not fine is one of your team members is at the door!” Stefan was whisper yelling, it took Spencer awhile for it to set in but once it had his eyes widened.

“W-what?! Who?!” he gently moved Stefan out of the way to roll out of bed. He rushed around to get dressed as he was filled in. 

“I’m guessing Morgan? Cause he looked like he could snap me in half…very scary.”

“Yes…that’s Morgan…”

“Well hurry hurry! He will get suspicious if you don’t come out soon.”

“Did he see you?!”

“No no don’t worry, I looked through the peephole before opening the door.” By this time Spencer was fully dressed and rushing to the door. He muttered a quick I love you and pecked Stefan on the cheek and dashing out. 

“Hey kid, you ok? You were in there awhile,” Morgan’s voice could be heard through the door.

“Coming coming,” Spencer squeezed out the door bumping into him, “You woke me up.” It was a poor excuse but hopefully Morgan would believe him. 

“Ah ok, I decided to give you a ride today as a ‘I’m sorry’ for how I acted on the plane yesterday,” good he bought it. 

“It’s fine,” Spencer was careful to act like usual, Morgan was a profiler one slip up and he’d know something was up. As soon as they made it to the bullpen he escaped to his desk, burying himself in work. The day was uneventful for the most part, Morgan left him alone as he worked. However around lunch he received a text from Stefan.

~Hey look at what I found while cleaning today!~

Attached was a picture of a old raccoon key-chain. It was the same one from the day he and Stefan had met, sending Spencer down memory lane.

*flashback*

The team had a few days off, which Spencer had been planning to use to read some new books he’d gotten. But Alex asked a favor of him, a colleague of hers at the college was sick and needed a substitute. That was how Spencer ended up here, standing behind a desk watching students file out of the room. Just as he was about to start packing up he noticed something fall out of a student’s bag. By the time he ran over to pick it up the student was leaving the room. 

“U-uh, hey wait! You dropped something!” he hurriedly picked up the object up and ran after the kid. The agent pushed through confused students until he finally managed to catch up to him. 

“Oh sorry, I didn't hear you,” he turned around, causing Spencer’s mind to go blank. He remembered this student; he sat in the front of the class but didn't talk at all. Spencer got distracted every time his gaze landed on him, he was pretty cute. He was snapped back into reality when a hand waved in front of his face.

“Oh sorry, you dropped this,” he held out the object, just now realizing it was a raccoon key-chain. The boy’s eye widened and he immediately snatched it up.

“Thank you thank you! I can’t believe I dropped it,” he pouted causing Spencer to laugh quietly.

“Is it important to you?”

“Yes it’s a little good luck charm plus it’s super cute!”the way the smaller male looked up at Spencer made him get butterflies.

“I’m glad I could return it to you then.”

“Oh I have to thank you for this!”

“O-oh that’s not necessary,” he blushed, he was afraid if he spent anymore time with this kid he would end up falling for him.

“I insist, it wouldn't be right not to.”

“Alright if you really insist…”Spencer sighed but couldn't help smiling a little, “What did you have in mind?” 

“Hmm…how about I…take you out on a date!”at first Spencer laughed, thinking he was joking, realizing he wasn't his face heated up.

“Are you serious? You don’t even know me.”

“Well that’s why you go on dates silly, to get to know each other.”

“Ok, you do have a point,” he acted calm on the outside, however inside the genius was freaking out. Not surprisingly Spencer hadn't gone on actual date his whole life.

“Sounds good! My name’s Stefan by the way, Stefan Holzknect.”

“Spencer Reid,” he had already introduced himself before the class but felt the need to reintroduce himself. They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Stefan turned to leave.

“Well I have to get to my next class, see you later!”

“W-wait I don’t have your number!”

“I’ll find a way to contact you,”the shorter male winked at Spencer before running off. And that was the start of their relationship. A day later he found a note left on his desk with Stefan’s number written inside. The two managed to go on a date that weekend…

*end of flashback*

Just as Spencer’s mind was wandering to another memory someone snapped in his ear. 

“Aah!” he looked to his right to see Morgan laughing.

“We were starting to think you died kid.”

“No I’m much alive, just…thinking.”

“I noticed now let’s go kid, Rossi’s buying everyone drinks tonight.”

“But I still have to work.”

“Uh look at the clock Reid, it’s time to leave,” Morgan was right, Spencer looked to the clock and realized he spent most of the day daydreaming. 

“Oh, I can’t make it to drinks tonight tell everyone I’m sorry…” Spencer rushed to pack his bag, he stayed much longer than he was supposed to. Today was his day to pick up food for dinner.

“Come on kid, we have a day off tomorrow, time to celebrate!”

“Sorry I was actually planning to do some things tomorrow and a hangover would ruin the mood,” he froze realizing what he said.

“The mood? What exactly do you have planned?”

“U-uh nothing like that, anyways it’s late I have to go,” he pushed past Morgan before he could ask more. Rossi and Hotch were right outside the bullpen door. Spencer squeezed past them with a rushed excuse me. Morgan rushed up to them but stopped realizing the kid was already gone.

“What was that about?”Rossi rose an eyebrow at Morgan.

“I…I think Reid’s got a date tomorrow.” The three stared at the now closed elevator doors in confusion.


	6. Hospital Visit

Chapter 6:

AN: Based on events in the episode Amplification, again time line is not accurate to the show. :)

Spencer's head was killing him and his vision was blurry, but he could feel himself being moved. His vision cleared enough to see Hotch and Morgan hovering above him. 

"I really messed up this time Hotch,"he managed to get out before coughing, more like hacking to be honest. 

"Hey, you're going to be ok kid,"Morgan reassured him, but Spencer could hear the doubt in his voice. Spencer tried to smile as thanks before looking to Hotch. 

"Did you get him?"

"Yes, thanks to you," the genius felt more worried when he heard the very subtle doubt in his boss's voice. 

"We have to get going,"one of the EMTs tried to shoo them out frantically. 

"I'm going with him,"Morgan moved in to sit without waiting for an answer. Hotch hopped out of the ambulance and gave Morgan one last nervous glance before the doors were shut. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the case was closed the hospital waiting room was flooded with the BAU team. JJ and Emily(AN: she makes more sense in this part sorry no Alex) were sitting together trying to keep each other positive. Penelope was pestering every doctor she could catch to ask about Reid, Morgan followed closely behind her trying to get her to sit down. And Hotch and Rossi were watching Spencer silently from outside his room. 

"We were lucky he held on long enough to catch this guy," Rossi's voice was solemn. 

"Morgan says they almost lost him twice on the ride over here,"his arms were crossed to match the frown on his face. They were still waiting when or if he would wake up, they weren't even being allowed in the room yet. 

"He will pull through, the kid's stronger than we give him credit for,"Rossi smirked, he was the only one managing not to look as if the agent was doomed. 

"I know, I just don't like how close a call this one was," Rossi nodded understanding his frustration, the whole team knew Hotch hated losing team members. The team was a family, the loss of one wasn't just losing a co-worker. Before the Italian could reply again they saw Morgan and Penelope rushing over. 

"The doctor said we could sit in with him now!" Penelope didn't bother explaining anymore, she rushed passed the older agents and into Reid's room. Morgan laughed sadly and followed after her pausing to explain how Penelope 'convinced' the doctor to let them in. Hotch nodded before turning back to the remaining team members. 

"Morgan and Garcia are going to stay here, the rest of us should go home and get some rest,"he saw the reluctance in their eyes,"When he wakes up Morgan will call. We can't all be here at once, it would overwhelm Reid." JJ and Emily nodded quietly before getting up and leaving together. Hotch motioned for Rossi to come as he followed them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan was eating jello in silence a couple hours after the team had left, he had just managed to convince Penelope to go to the bathroom. She was convinced leaving for even a few seconds would cause Reid to wake up. He froze mid-bite when he heard someone grumbling, a very hoarse voice spoke out from the bed. 

"Is that jello?"

"Heyyyyy, welcome back kid,"Morgan stood up, setting down his jello on the side table. 

"Can I have some of that?"Morgan laughed. 

"Later, let's start with,"he handed the genius a small cup of water. Both agents jumped at a shrieking voice. 

"HE'S AWAKE! I TOLD YOU IF I LEFT THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" a slightly angry but overjoyed Penelope ran to Reid's side. 

"I only just woke up,"Reid tried to calm her down, it seemed to work as the hacker calmed down immediately. 

"I'm going to call the others,"Morgan laughed watching Penelope chatting Reid's ears off. 

"Where's everybody else?"Reid was slightly sad no one else was here to greet him. 

"You've been out for a few hours, Hotch sent them home to rest," she explained,"Plus we didn't want to all overwhelm you." 

"Oh...how long have I been out exactly?"

"Hm..."she looked at the clock,"About 6 to 8 hours now." Reid went quiet, worry starting to overtake him, Stefan would be getting home right around this time. He didn't like imagining his face when he heard the messages from the hospital about Spencer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stefan bit his nails anxiously as he navigated through the hospital. He returned home from school to a message from the hospital telling him Spencer was sick. 

"Room 103, room 103,"he changed quietly to himself as he scanned the doors. 105...104...come on...103!!! He nearly tripped from stopping so suddenly. Without thinking he ripped the door open, relief washing over him when he saw Spencer look up at him. 

"Stefan!!" Spencer pushed himself upon to a sitting position, looking as if he was ready to jump out of the bed to him. Stefan didn't make him wait long, he bolted over to the bed and nearly jumped onto it to hug Spencer. 

"I-I got the message about half an hour ago,"Spencer could head the sadness in his lover's voice,"I-I'm sorry it took me so long to get here..."

"Shh, shh, don't worry about it love. I just woke up about an hour ago or so,"the timing was perfect, Morgan and Garcia had just left a few minutes before Stefan arrived. 

"How are you feeling? Are you ok? Don't feel sick or anything?" the two were still hugging and Spencer was practically pulling Stefan onto the bed. 

"Much better than I was a few hours ago, but I really just want to go home..." he grimaced and Stefan knew he was upset, he knew Spencer hated being in hospitals. 

"I can go ask a doctor, if you're feeling better maybe they'll let you go,"he reluctantly pulled away from him, pausing to kiss Spencer,"I won't take too long Spence, I promise." He slipped out of the room and quickly tried to wave down any passing by doctor. After a few minutes he managed to get one to stop. 

"U-uh hello," he wasn't good with strangers,"I'm the emergency contact for Mr. Reid, he was uh...wondering when he could leave?"

"Well I can check him over now to see if he's stable enough to leave,"the doctor smiled before quietly squeezing into the room, leaving Stefan alone in the hall. He was about to follow him when he heard a voice. 

"Who are you?"

Cliffhangerrrrrr haha sorry <3


	7. Who Caught Them?

Stefan nearly jumped out of his skin, whipping around to see a grim looking man in a suit glaring at him. 

"I-I'm Stefan,"he managed to mumble out, he shrunk back at the man's overpowering glare. 

"What are you doing outside a federal agent's room?" Oh no he's a coworker of Spencer, he didn't answer at first, not sure what to do. 

"I-I'm his emergency contact, t-the hospital called me cause well you know,"he gestured to the door,"Hurt and all." He felt more uncomfortable as the agent continued glaring at him. 

"What is your relationship to Agent Reid?"it wasn't a question, more of a demand. 

"You're Hotch aren't you,"Stefan couldn't help blurting that out, this man was dead on to the stories Spencer told him. 

"W-what,"the question seemed to throw of the stoic agent,"How do you know that nickname?" Hotch was used to people knowing Hotchner but Hotch was a nickname only the team used. 

"Well...uh Spence's told me stories about the team, he always calls you Hotch,"he explained. 

"How did you know that I was Hotch?"

"Scary face, no smile, suit and generally scary,"he said it as if was simple. Hotch was silent as he tried to figure this out, Spencer wasn't the sharing type not even to the team. 

"I'm going to ask one more time, what is your relationship to Agent Reid,"he glared down the shorter male, watching as he tried to find a way out. 

"We are...well uh..."

"Dating."

Stefan jumped again this time turning to see Spencer standing in the doorway, fully clothed and ready to leave. 

"I'm dating Stefan, that's why he is my emergency contact and why he is here,"the agent sighed before moving over to Stefan. The shorter male very noticeably hid behind Spencer, trying to avoid looking at Hotch. 

"..."Hotch was lost for words, he never said anything but he had been listening to the team gossip about Spencer's secret lover but this threw him off guard,"I assumed you were dating someone, just not a...um.."

"Guy?" Spencer gave a sad smile,"Yeah, one of the reasons I didn't want anyone on the team finding out." It could've been worse, Hotch knew Spencer had some feelings towards men after a night the two had after Maeve. 

"It doesn't matter to me what gender the person your dating is,"he paused,"What matters is you should've told me, as the leader of the team it's my job to know everything about the team."

"I know," Spencer sighed,"I was just afraid of anyone overhearing us or you mentioning something to Rossi."

"I would have respected your wishes not to tell anyone, not telling me almost made me arrest him." He pointed to Stefan, who was still cowering behind Spencer. 

"I'm sorry, I was planning on telling you, but with Morgan so nosy I didn't want to risk bringing it up."

"Understood. When you're feeling better we need to have a discussion about this, until thing I won't mention this to anyone else on the team. I saw nothing."

"Thanks Hotch, that really means a lot,"Spencer smiled. 

"You're welcome, I have to go. It was nice meeting your Stefan,"the stuff agent nodded goodbye before leaving, leaving the two lovers alone. As soon as he was gone Spencer turned to embrace Stefan. 

"You weren't joking,"Stefan mumbled,"He is a lot scarier in person!"

Spencer laughed,"He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"He seems that bad, I nearly had a panic attack when he interrogated me. The way he looks at you is just," he shuddered unable to come up with any words to describe it. 

"I'm sorry he did that, I didn't think anyone else was going to come back, i thought we'd be out before anyone came."

"It's ok, let's just be happy it was him and not Morgan, if it was him he would be telling EVERYONE what he learned.

"Yeah,"Spencer laughed,"Seems like we did have some luck on our side." He cut himself off to turn and cough, still recovering slightly from the whole incident. 

"Alright, time to get home,"Stefan commanded,"You're banished to the bed until I think you're well enough to move around." Spencer whined but allowed himself to be dragged to the car and hopped in the passenger seat. 

"I'm not that sick, it's all out of my system,"he reasoned,"I'll have a cough for a little while then perfectly fine!"

"Arguing will get you no where,"he started to drive,"Plus that's not the only reason I'm banishing you to the bed."

"Oh?"the doctor's brow rose,"What's the other reason then?"

"You just made me have a miniature heart attack, you definitely owe me something special."

"What did you have in mind?"the doctor tried to play innocent. 

"I think you know what I have in mind Spence,"the shorter male looked away from the road to send Spencer a flirty wink. 

"Ohhhh that's what you have in mind,"Spencer finally gave in,"Hm I think I make up for scaring you."

"You better or else you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Oh no not the couch,"he gasped dramatically before laughing, more of a sultry laugh,"Don't worry love I'll be sure to make it up to you."

"Y-you better,"Stefan looked away, a blush starting to creep onto his face. Spencer's smile grew, whenever he got seductive and flirty towards the smaller male it made him flustered, Spencer found it cute. Before he knew it they were home, car parked and off. 

"You know,"Spencer reached a hand over to gently make Stefan look at him,"You're adorable when you get all flustered,"he gently pressed his lips to the other. 

They kissed for a few seconds before Stefan pulled away,"You've been gone a week, it's getting unbearable to keep myself from jumping you right here and now."

"Then we better hurry inside,"Spencer kissed him once more before hopping out of the car, moving to open his door. Stefan intertwined their hands before leading him into the house. They were barely inside before Spencer slammed Stefan against the door, kissing him as hard as he could. 

"I've been waiting all week to do that,"he pulled away breathless. 

"Well show me what else you've been waiting to do,"Stefan grinned.


	8. A Morning Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a bit bad for not posting for so long so decided to make another chapter!

Stefan was happily curled up next to Spencer on their bed. Both of the men were naked because of well cough cough the previous night's activities. The blissful morning was cut short by the blaring sound of an alarm clock. 

"Spenceeeee,"Stefan whined as he was slid off onto the bed as Spencer rolled over to turn it off. 

"Sorry Stef, it was either roll you off to turn it off or let it keep beeping."

"Hm, I guess turning it off is better now come back,"he tiredly reached out a arm to try and grab Spencer. 

"I can't love,"Spencer pouted as he stood up,"I can't be late in case we have a case today." Stefan coughed weakly as he looked up at the taller man with a pout. 

"Why do you have to go back so soon? You just nearly died!"

"But I'm better now,"the agent rested a hand against the other's forehead as he spoke,"Plus you have to go to work today too, I would be bored home alone."

"Can't you stay a little bit longer?"he started to give him the puppy dog eyes,"You've been gone all week, nearly died and I've only had one measly night with you."

"Hey! I thought last night was great..."

"It was! But that was only a few hours with you...you might be gone another week now on a case!"

Spencer pulled his hand off the others forehead with a defeated sigh. Stefan had a point and that only made the agent feel more guilty. "Fine... I'll stay just a few more hours til you have to go to work, but only because you have a fever!" Spencer walked off to call Hotch, if he walked in late without telling him he'd get an earful. 

"Hotch?"

"Everything alright Reid?"

"Yeah yeah..I was just wondering if I could come in a bit later today? Only a few hours or so."

"Of course, may I ask what's wrong? Are you still sick?"

"No I'm fine, just Stefan has a fever, I want to make sure he gets to work fine before heading in."

"I understand, I'll postpone talking about the case until you arrive."

"Thank you, bye Hotch." They said their goodbyes and Spencer put away his phone. He walked back into the room to see a frustrated Stefan trying to put on a button up shirt. 

"You need some help?"he moved over and began buttoning the shirt. 

"Yeah..."Stefan sounded like a defeated child,"My head is just a little fuzzy this morning, makes it a pain to get dressed."

"Hm, be careful getting dressed then, I'll make breakfast,"he pecked his cheek before walking to the kitchen. The agent didn't have to worry about getting dressed until it was time for Stefan to leave, he managed to get jeans on and a undershirt before Stefan guilted him into staying home. He had just finished making breakfast and setting the table when Stefan wandered into the kitchen. 

"Might want to fix your hair before you head into work,"Spencer laughed as he sat down. The other's hair was a mess, it usually was after their late night activities. 

"Oh yeah,"he flattened his hair as he joined Spencer at the table,"God forbid any of my workers see my after sex bed head. They'll no longer be able to joke about me being a virgin." 

"Wait,"Spencer paused his eating,"They still think you're a virgin?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, I'm assuming it's because they think I'm too innocent to do anything like that."

"You are far from innocent love, plus you're too handsome to be a virgin at your age."

"I'll ignore that jab at my innocence,"he smirked,"You're equally if not more handsome than me."

"Realistically there's no real way to judge who is more handsome. Everyone has their preferences, what one person finds good looking another person might. There's actually some interesting science behind attraction."

"Oh dear, here comes a Reid Rant."

"Some theories are we date people who look or act like us, we like the familiarity. Another is we date people like our parents, that's why a lot of people who have alcoholic parents date alcohol-"

"Ok no no, stopping you right there,"Spencer looked disgruntled at being cut off,"I would rather not spend my entire day comparing you to my dad. And I don't think you want to compare me to your dad either."

Spencer thought about it before nodding,"It was only a theory but you are right, not a comparison I want to be making."

"Good, now let's get off this topic and onto something more not weird!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"We really really reallyyyy need to go grocery shopping, we are surviving off scraps Spence." Spencer immediately felt guilty, he was the one that asked Stefan to postpone shopping. 

"Oh you're right, I'm sorry, I meant to go with you before the last case."

"It's ok Spencer, but we have to go shopping this weekend if you don't have a case. If you do have a case I'll have to go without you." He felt bad going shopping without Spencer, the agent like to have some normal activities in his life after dealing with his job all day. 

"I understand...if we do get a case I'll work my hardest to be back before the weekend. If I'm not just go shopping, I don't want you waiting for me."

"Let's hope luck is on our side for this,"Stefan stood up and took the dishes to the sink to wash. Spencer sat at the table thinking for a few minutes before moving after him. The shorter male laughed when he felt long arms wrap around his waist. 

"You know I'm ticklish there Spence." 

"Yes but it's also the best place to hug you." 

"Just try not to tickle me too much, I don't want to break these dishes."

"No promises,"Spencer laughed as he burrowed his face in the others neck. After a few minutes of laughing Stefan gave up cleaning the dishes and turned around in his arms. 

"So what should we do until I leave for work?"

"Sci fi movie?!"Spencer looked down at him excitedly, he always got a bit too excited when it came to movies. 

"Sure go out one on I'll grab popcorn." Spencer dashed into the living room, setting up Star Trek just in time as Stefan walked in. His smile faltered a bit when he heard the other cough. 

"You feeling ok?"he moved to join him on the couch. 

"Yeah I'm fine, just woke up with a nasty sore throat," he curled up in Spencer's lap, setting the popcorn in his own lap. 

"Alright...make sure to take some cough drops with you to work."

"I will, don't worry it's just a little cough,"he nibbled on some popcorn. 

"Hm,"Spencer wanted to say more but the movie started. They sat in silence the whole movie, except for Stefan's occasionally cough, and before they knew it Stefan had to leave. 

"I'll be back by 7 tonight,"Stefan stood up with a yawn. 

"If we don't get a case I should be back around the same time,"Spencer kissed him as he stood. 

"Thanks for staying home a little bit longer with me,"Stefan pulled him into a hug. 

"I owed you it, I've been gone too long,"Spencer kissed his head, slightly sad when they had to pull away. 

"You definitely made up for being gone, now I have to go," he kissed the agent one more time before rushing out the door. Spencer stared at the door a few minutes before grabbing his bag and heading to his car. Stefan looked flushed when he left but Spencer decided not to worry too much about it. 

\-------------------------

Spencer got to the office just before 9, and slid into his desk chair as quietly as possible. Morgan hadn't noticed him yet which was good. The peace didn't last long, Morgan quickly caught sight of him and bolted. 

"Hey somebody's alarm clock not go off?" Morgan joked, Spencer not having a better excuse went along with it. 

"Actually it didn't, I turned it off before our last case so it wouldn't bother anyone, guess I was too tired last night to set it again."

Morgan looked surprised he was right,"You forgot to set your alarm? I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Nobody can remember to set their alarm everytime,"Spencer suddenly heard his phone buzz, meaning someone texted him. Morgan noticed the text and was immediately suspicious. 

"You sure it wasn't a person that kept you from waking up on time?" Spencer started to get flustered, trying to think of an excuse to get Morgan off his case. Luckily Hotch stepped in to save him. 

"BAU team meeting in the conference room." Spencer had never been more happy to hear those words. 

"We better get going." Spencer gave a nervous laugh as he slid past Morgan and up to where Hotch was. 

"You couldn't have called a meeting at a better time"Spencer whispered. 

"I noticed you were in trouble, I can't guarantee I'll save you next time."

"I know...I'll find a way to tell him soon." The older agent nodded and made his way in the room, followed but the rest of the team. Spencer was too busy lost in his own thoughts to respond much. 

\--------------------------------

Thinking the next chapter might be a sickfic :) We get to see caring Spencer take care of Stefan. Any ideas for future chapters? Just comment below :D


	9. Sick Day

Spencer ran a hand through his hair as he climbed out of his car. Hotch let the team go home early, not too early but still early for them. Spencer froze when he noticed Stefan's car in the driveway, he shouldn't be home for a few hours. He slowly opened the door, careful in case Stefan was asleep. 

"Babe? Are you home?" it was a stupid question, Spencer quickly spotted his lover's shoes and bag by the door. 

"I'm in the bathroom,"he could barely hear the voice call from the bathroom. Worried Spencer shrugged off his coat and shoes and made his way into the bedroom. He was met with a pale Stefan emptying his stomach into the toilet. 

"Oh Stef,"he hurried to his side, holding the other's hair back,"I'm guessing that cough wasn't just a cough?"

"No,"he croaked pulling away from the toilet to look up at him,"My boss sent me home after I got sick."

"Why didn't you text me?! I could've drove you home, you shouldn't have been driving like this!"

"I didn't want to take you away from work...I already made you stay home this morning."

"I don't care and Hotch wouldn't have cared either."

"I'm sorry,"Stefan looked away, it only made Spencer feel worse for him. 

"Stay here, I'm going to get you some medicine and a get the bed ready,"he placed a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving. 

"Not like I was planning on going anywhere,"Stefan mumbled as he left. Spencer put down medicine and water on the bedside drawer before hurrying back to the bathroom. The younger male was getting sick again, making Spencer frown. 

"I'm sorry you got sick Stef,"he rubbed the other's back to try and comfort him. They sat like that for what had to be an hour until Stefan's stomach seemed to calm down. 

"Think you're ok to head back to bed?"at Stefan's weak nod Spencer carefully pulled the male into his arms and stood up. He walked back to the bedroom and gently set his lover on the bed. After getting him bundled in blankets he moved to look at the medicine. 

"Thanks Spence, I know spending an hour next to your barfing boyfriend isn't the best way to spend your night but I'm glad you were here."

"I'll always be here, whether you're sick or not,"Spencer turned to smile at him before heading him a glass and pill,"I know you don't like pills but these will make you feel better."

"Ok..."Stefan grimaced but swallowed all the pills and handed Spencer the glass back. 

"Good job, those should start working in about an hour, try and get some sleep,"he turned around, planning to get undressed and join Stefan. But the younger boy panicked thinking he was leaving. 

"P-please don't leave me!"he started to sit up, prompting Spencer to quickly push him back down. 

"Oh no no don't worry love! I was just going to get undressed, I'm not going anywhere I promise,"he kissed his forehead to reassure him before turning to undress. He hurriedly threw his clothes in a pile before climbing into his side of the bed. Stefan weakly shifted over until he was curled up against Spencer. 

"Get some rest,"Spencer kissed his head before starting to hum, hoping to coax his lover to sleep. It worked, in only a few minutes Stefan was knocked out cold, the medicine most have worked. The agent stayed awake a bit longer, watching his lover with a worried glance. He knew it was probably just the flu but he still hated seeing Stefan so sick and unhappy. After almost an hour of fretting over him Spencer finally joined Stefan in sleep. 

\------------------------------

Spencer woke up to Stefan crawling back into bed, he rolled over to watch him sleepily. 

"Stef? You ok?" He pulled the smaller male closer to him and covered him in blankets. 

"Yeah...just got sick again...I'm ok for now though,"he mumbled into his pillow. Spencer kissed his cheek before carefully slipping out of the bed. 

"I'll be right back ok? I'm going to get you some more medicine,"he gave him a soft smile before going to the kitchen. He was getting more medicine but he also needed to call Hotch about this. 

"Reid?" He sounded tired, Spencer couldn't blame him it was early. 

"Sorry for calling so early, I would like to take one of my vacation days off."

"Sure thing, everything ok with Stefan?"

"He got worse over the day, I want to stay home with him and make sure he gets better, just tell the team I'm taking a sick day."

"No problem, try making him soup. That's what I do for Jack when he's not feeling well."

"Thanks, I'll try that when he's feeling up to eating. Goodbye."

"Bye,"Hotch hmed before hanging up, Spencer stood in the kitchen for a few minutes before hurrying back with the medicine. 

"You took awhile,"Stefan mumbled, face hidden in a pillow. 

"I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't find the medicine. Sit up, can't take it laying down,"Spencer sat on the edge of the bed by his side. 

"Why not?"he mumbled miserably as he positioned himself in a sitting position. He grimaced at the pill but took it anyway before handing back the water. 

"Because,"Spencer paused as he crawled back into bed,"Drinking water while laying down never works. Remember the last time you tried that? You ended up with water all over your chest and pillow."

"Thanks for the lovely reminder of my failure,"Stefan rolled over to lay on Spencer. 

"I warned you not to do it,"Spencer pointed out, just as his alarm went off,"Sorry,"Spencer carefully leaned to turn it off, trying not to jostle Stefan too much. 

"You're going to be late to work if you don't start getting dressed."

"I'm taking a vacation day,"at Stefan's shocked face he went on,"I would be a horrible boyfriend if I left you here alone while you were sick."

"B-but I'll be fine! You shouldn't waste a vacation day on me, those are for actual vacations where you can have fun and be happy!"

"I'm happy right now, I'm not working and I'm with you. Sounds like a vacation to me." Stefan smiled but it was weak considering how sick he was. 

"That's sweet love but I really would be fine without you, your team needs you more than me!"he turned away to cough which made Spencer frown. 

"There's an entire team working, they won't miss me that much. Right now you need me more and I'm not moving."

Stefan huffed but soon gave up,"As much as I'd to continue arguing I don't have the energy." He buried his face in Spencer's chest, already falling back asleep. 

"Good, you should be resting not trying to get me to work,"he kissed his head softly. 

"Can you hum? Your humming always helps me sleep when I'm sick,"the smaller male looked away with a blush. 

"Of course Stef,"he kissed him again softly before starting to hum. In a matter of minutes Stefan was passed out curled up on Spencer's chest. 

\--------------------------

AN: This chapter is a bit longer, I was having trouble ending it. I could have continued with them home sick but it would be too long. Next chapter can either be them spending a day home or a few days after. Trying to think of something to happen next to maybe spice up the writing :)


	10. Update

Just wanted to post a small update, I known I’ve disappeared for quiteeeee awhile. Life had been a just full of so much stuff. I graduated high school and am starting college. I’ve written a list of plot ideas for chapters here that I’ll try and write as often as I can!


	11. The Nails

About a week had passed and Stefan was finally over his sickness. Spencer returned to work after he was sure Stefan was ok, and after Stefan forced him back to work. Today was his first day off since his sick day, the two didn't have much planned. 

"Spence!" a voice called from down the hall, presumably Stefan since no one else lived there. Spencer was just finishing shaving-not that he had much to shave but he didn't like having any stubble or fuzz-and put his glasses back on when he heard the voice.

"Yes Stef?" he poked his head out of the bathroom, tilting his head slightly confused when he saw Stefan. He was standing by their door, putting his coat and scarf on,"Where are you going?" It was Stefan's day off as well so he shouldn't have to go anywhere today.

"WE are going to the grocery store," he jingled the car keys before pointing towards the kitchen,"We are surviving on scraps right now, last night we had to order takeout! We haven't had to order takeout for dinner for months."

"You have a point," when they had to order take out that was the sign they needed to go out and do some shopping,"I'll grab my coat." He walked over to the rack and pulled on his coat, giving Stefan a kiss as he did. It was Spencer's fault they were so low on food, he kept getting called on his days off before they could do the shopping. And Stefan wouldn't go without him since he knew Spencer loved going shopping with him.

"Not the most fun way to spend our day off but it has to get done, sooo let's go!" he opened the door before semi running over to the car and hopping in. Spencer couldn't help laughing at his boyfriend, knowing that he must be excited, they had not been on a shopping trip in what felt like forever. It may seem weird for them to love grocery shopping together but to them, it was like a tradition. Spencer's job was not exactly normal so having the ability to do something normal with his boyfriend made him happy.

The drive to the grocery store wasn't that long, they found a nice small store just a few miles away from their house. Stefan parked the car and turned it off before hopping out and moving over to Spencer. As he was about to start walking Spencer lightly put his hand on his arm. 

"Forgetting something?" he said before laughing as Stefan ran back to the driver's side and grabbed the keys. It wasn't uncommon for him to leave the keys in the car when he was driving, so Spencer got into a habit of asking him if he had them now everytime they went somewhere.

"Got them!" he playfully glared at Spencer,"Oh stop laughing at me! You've left them in the car before too." The shorter male started walking into the store, grabbing a cart as they walked.

"I have left them in the car only once and it was after coming back from a case. I was exhausted, you, on the other hand, do it almost everytime it's your turn to drive," Stefan mumbled something but didn't argue with him, he knew when to admit defeat. As they got into the store he pulled out a list and began their shopping trip. Spencer followed behind, Stefan had a system when he went shopping and he knew better than to mess with it. Occasionally he had to grab something off the top shelf for him when he couldn't reach. In a fairly short amount of time, they got everything off the list, making their way towards the checkout. Spencer took over pushing the cart since he didn't want his boyfriend to do all the pushing. He was telling a story- something about a chess match- to Stefan when he noticed the other wasn't commenting on it.

"Stef? What's wr-" he froze when he looked around to see Stefan was no longer right behind him,"Stef?!" The agent couldn't help the panic rising in his chest, when you had a job like his the first thing he could think about was all the abduction cases.

"Over here Spence!" Spencer immediately turned towards the voice and found it was coming from...the makeup aisle? He hurriedly pushed the cart over to it and found his boyfriend bending slightly to look at something.

"You scared me back there, I looked around and suddenly you were gone! You can't just disappear like that without a word," he tried to sound mad at him but worry was clear in his voice.

"Oh.. I'm sorry," Stefan looked up at him,"I got distracted when I saw this!" Eagerly he held up a bottle of nail polish, causing Spencer to frown and raise an eyebrow.

"...Nail polish? You wandered off and scared me half to death for some nail polish?!"

"Not just any nail polish, it's holo nail polish!" 

"I don't see why that make's it special, now come on it's getting dark."

"Oh yeah, it is.."Stefan plopped a few nail polish bottles into the cart without Spencer noticing before they started walking again.

"Did you know nail polish originated in China around 3000 B.C.?" Stefan shook his head preparing for another lesson,"It was even used to signify what social class you were in. Lower classes wore nude colors while the higher classes wore bold colors such as red!"

"Sometimes I feel like I'm dating Wikipedia instead of a human."

"You say that like it's a bad thing..." the two continued talking as they checked out and headed home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the got home Stefan helped Spencer unpack, hiding the nail polish before he could see it. The two had just finished a well-deserved meal and the agent was relaxing on the couch with a book. He decided it was time to reveal his plan.

"Hey Spenceeeee?" he moved over to sit next to him. already pulling out the puppy dog eyes."

"Don't have to be a profiler to see you want something. What is it?" he put down his book on the end table near the couch.

"Remember the nail polish I saw?"

"Yes I do..." immediately the taller man gave him a suspicious look, his suspicions were confirmed as his boyfriend pulled out the nail polish bottles.

"Well I really want to use it and I thought my loving boyfriend would let me use his nails?"

"You know when you use those puppy dog eyes I can't say no..."

"Exactly why I used them! So can I paint them?" he cheered as Spencer sighed and held his hands out to him. Spencer occupied himself by watching his boyfriend's face as he painted his nails. He got such a serious look on his face, it was rare for him to see a serious look on his face. Stefan was usually carefree so serious wasn't a look he sported often. After about an hour he finished both hands and allowed him to look at them.

"Never thought I would say this but I don't hate these, in fact, I kind of like them," he smiled at the way Stefan's face lit up from his words. 

"You really do?!?!"

"Yes I honestly do," he leaned forward to kiss him,"Now can we head to bed? I-" his sentence was cut off by the familiar ringing of his phone. Sighing he stood up and pulled it out before answering, after a few minutes he closed it,"So much for a day off, I have to go, got a case."

"I'll grab your go bag," he hopped up off the couch and rushed into their bedroom. By the time he got back Spencer was by the door ready to go,"Here you go.."

"Thanks Stef, I should be back soon," he pecked his cheek before rushing out the door. A few minutes after he had left Stefan gasped. 

"The nails!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer arrived on the jet before everyone else and was currently reading a book to pass the time. Morgan arrived next sitting down across from Spencer. 

"Almost had a full day off, almost," the agent sighed making Spencer.

'This case pull you away from something important...or should I say, someone?" Morgan turned to retort when he spotted Spencer's nails.

"Hah! You're one to talk, seems like this case pulled you away from a new hobby," he pointed at his clearly painted nails. Immediately he pulled his hands away from the book and tried to hide them.

"I-It was a dare!" Morgan saw right through his lie but played along.

"Oh really? Dared by who then?" just then Rossi joined them on the plane, sitting down next to Morgan,"Rossi! Perfect timing."

"Perfect? What's going on?"

"Reid was just telling me about his new hobby," pointing at the nails Spencer was trying to hide.

"I-it's not a hobby!" he tried to hide his nails to no avail.

"Hm..he's getting defensive, Rossi commented. Before the two agents could get any farther on their interrogation the rest of the team joined them on the plane. Hotch started handing out case files to everyone without comment on Spencer's nails or obvious reddening face. Spencer let out a relieved sigh as he took the folder, thinking he was safe now. Hotch sat down to start discussing the case but had a very small smile. 

"Has Garcia been giving you lessons on how to paint your nails Reid? I must say she's an excellent teacher," the way he said it was so monotone and blunt that the whole team started to laugh. Spencer tried to hide his face as it turned an even darker shade of red. He pulled out his phone to send one last text before they took off.

"Never again Stef."


	12. Stefan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is an idea Desirae32 commented a little bit ago and I just had to do it. Thanks for the amazing idea! This chapter is everything you need to know about Stefan!

Name:  
Stefan Holzknect

Age:  
23 

Nationality:  
American

Socioeconomic Level as a child:  
Middle Class

Socioeconomic Level as an adult:  
Middle Class

Hometown:  
Santa Rosa, California 

Current Residence:  
Living with Spencer 

Occupation:  
Psychologist Trainee(Still in college for it)

Talents/Skills:  
Piano  
Baking  
Cross Stitching

Birth order:  
Youngest 

Siblings:  
Older Brother Charles(4 ish years older)

Significant Others:  
Boyfriend Spencer(Forgot if I’ve said how long they’ve been together so I’ll just say they’ve been together 2 1/2 years)

 

Physical Characteristics: 

Height:  
5ft 6 

Weight:  
Roughly 130lbs 

Race:  
White

Eye Color:  
Blue-Green, kind of of Sea Green 

Hair Color:  
Chocolate Brown Hair with a Red tint in the sun

Glasses or contact lenses?  
Glasses, stereotypical geek design 

Skin color:  
Very Pale 

Shape of Face:  
Oval

Distinguishing features:  
Small patch of left eyebrow missing from dog bite

How does he dress?  
Almost always wearing long sleeves, sweaters, dark jeans, long socks almost always colorful with a design on it. 

Mannerisms:  
Very expressive with his hands when speaking, talks very fast(sometimes forgets to take a breath), and occasionally talks to himself(not in a crazy way). 

Habits: (smoking, drinking etc.)  
Putting on chapstick, no joke he puts on chapstick way too often. 

Health:  
Pretty decent for his age. Suffers from Chronic Migraines, Tachycardia and Rheumatoid Arthritis 

Hobbies:  
Cross Stitching  
Taking Photos With A Film Camera  
Going On Walks  
Reading  
Collecting Postcards From Other Countries  
Plays Piano

Greatest flaw:  
Lacks Confidence In Social Situations

Best quality:  
Loves Making Others Happy/Smile

 

Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes 

Educational Background:  
Has A High School Diploma  
Currently In College To Become A Psychologist(Working On Doctorates)

Any Mental Illnesses:  
Suffers From Slight OCD  
Has Generalized Anxiety

Character's short-term goals in life:  
Finish College 

Character's long-term goals in life:  
Settle Down, Get Married, Etc

How does he see himself?  
He sees himself as a shy person who usually keeps to himself. 

How does he believe he is perceived by others?  
He thinks people see him as anti social at times and socially awkward. 

How self-confident is he?  
Not very confident, at least not around strangers he isn’t, tends to be more confident with friends. 

Does he seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof?  
More emotion than logic, believes in following his heart more than his brain. 

What would most embarrass him?  
Humiliating himself in front of a group of people, tripping, saying something stupid, etc. 

 

Emotional Characteristics

 

Strengths/Weaknesses:  
Supportive, Imaginative, Punctual, Respectful, Tolerant

Not Assertive, Indecisive, Thinks Too Much About What Others Would Want, Naive, Worry Prone, Sensitive 

Introvert or Extrovert?  
Introvert 100%

How does he deal with anger?  
Writes down in a journal his thoughts or speaks to someone about them. 

With sadness?  
Tries to bottle it up, ends up breaking down when he’s alone 

With conflict?  
Tries to avoid conflict at all costs

With change?  
Makes the best of the situation, finds the silver lining

With loss?  
Cries it out, normally with Spencer 

What does he want out of life?  
To be happy, loved, and enjoying everyday 

What would he like to change in his life?  
Would like to change having his relationship with Spencer a secret. 

What motivates him?  
His desire to catch up to Spencer, prove he’s worthy of dating him 

What frightens him?  
Small Spaces  
The Dark  
Water  
Losing Spencer 

What makes him happy?  
Spencer  
Cross Stitching  
Animals 

Is he judgmental of others?  
He tries his best not to be but at times he can be silently judgmental. 

Is he generous or stingy?  
Typically a bit stingy, he grew up in a family where they taught him to save his money. Occasionally he’ll splurge on himself or Spencer. 

Is he generally polite or rude?  
Generally he is very polite to anyone he meets/talks to 

 

Spiritual Characteristics

Does he believe in God?  
He does not believe it is possible for humans to know if a God exists or does not exist. 

What are the character's spiritual beliefs?  
Classifies himself as a agnostic 

Is religion or spirituality a part of his life?  
Not particularly, no


	13. Pokémon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finds a hidden box under their bed, when he opens it he’s puzzled by what is inside. Ensue Stefan trying to explain the art of Pokémon to his boyfriend!

Cleaning wasn’t something one usually did on their day off but light cleaning helped relax Spencer. Plus since Stefan wasn’t home yet so it was either clean or read until he got home. Most of the house was clean now, last room he had to clean what is their bedroom. As he moved around the room picking up bits of random stuff on the floor his foot suddenly thumped into something, something that was decently heavy by the feel of it.  


"Hm?" the genius’s brows furrowed, crouching on the ground next to the bed to figure out what it was. He felt around blindly before his hands got a good grip and pulled...a box? It was a simple rectangular box, about a foot deep, two feet long and about a foot wide. "How long has this been under here?" Granted Spencer didn’t check under their bed very often, but he did remember this box being here. Curious what it was he gripped it tightly before standing up, it felt much heavier when he was lifting it. Careful not to shake it he made his way to their dining room and set it down on the table. He couldn’t help cringing a little at the loud thump it made when he set it down. Hearing a ding he stopped his investigation to pull out his phone, it was a text from Stefan.

‘Heyy! I’m on my way home now ^~^ Need me to pick up anything on the way?’

‘I don’t need anything, see you when you get home <3’

Spencer still wasn’t used to making hearts and faces while texting but he knew it would make his boyfriend smile so he tried his best. Refocusing his attention on the box he sat down in front of it, carefully lifting the top, revealing... a binder. It was a binder that appeared to be absolutely covered in stickers, but stickers of what exactly? He had no idea. Even more curious he opened the binder, inside were what looked like baseball cards but with some type of animal on them inside of baseball players. Before he knew it he heard the familiar sound of a car pulling up outside, he spent so much time trying to figure out what these were that he lost track of time. He knew the car was Stefan’s and a part of him was worried what the other would do about him finding this binder, but it was too late to put it back now.

"Spence! I’m home!" his voice was just as chipper as it usually was when he got home, he never could contain his excitement to see Spencer. Spencer looked up to see him hang his coat up before the other saw him at the table. Almost instantly he noticed the open box in front of him, "You’re not usually the nosy type."

"I didn’t mean to pry! I was cleaning when my foot hit something and I found this box..."Stefan laughed as he headed over to him in the dining room.

"It’s fine Spence, it’s not anything secret. I just ran out of space in the closet I store things so I put it under the bed. I figured you might find it eventually, I didn’t exactly put it in a hard place to find it."

Glad that Stefan wasn’t upset about him opening the box, he wanted to know what exactly these cards were. "What is his binder full of? They are cards, I can see that, but cards of what?"

"Wait...you don’t know what these are? Out of everyone I was sure you’d know what they are!"it genuinely surprised him that his boyfriend didn’t know, "Pokémon cards!!"

"Well I have heard of Pokémon but I never saw a reason to have them, that and I don’t understand it. They’re animals that you...battle with?"

“Um..well they’re not exactly animals, Pokémon is actually short for Pocket Monsters. So they’re more monsters than they are animals but you do battle them, level them up and stuff like that.”

“How do you battle with them? They are paper cards,” the look on Spencer’s face was adorably confused. 

“They also have electronic versions of the game, I have some games and consoles in that box too that we can play later if you want to. But you can play with the cards too, just requires a little bit more imagination.”

“I don’t see any action cards of sorts just the ones with the...Pokémon on them. How do you do anything?”

“Sigh...ok I can try and teach you a little about the game. First you need a deck,”he paused to pull out another small box, inside was a stack of Pokémon cards, “This is my deck, I use these cards when battling not the ones I have neatly organized in that binder. Your deck should be 1/4 to 1/3 energy cards to be balanced.”

“Energy cards? What are those?”

“Uh...they’re kind of like action cards, they’re what powers the Pokémon’s moves. So say the move you wants to use requires three fire energy cards you can’t use that move without those.”

“Hm, that makes sense, energy cards = energy required for a move or action.”

“Yup, now back to the deck. Once you got 60 cards, 1/4 to 1/3 of which are energy cards, you need to shuffle them. Then you can arrange your area for the match. Next you need to draw seven cards from your shuffled deck. In that hand of seven try to find a basic Pokémon.”

“What are basic Pokémon and why do you need them specifically?”

“In the top left it will say basic Pokémon somewhere and that means that are not the evolved form of any other Pokémon.”

“I think chess is less complicated than this Pokémon game...”

“ of course chess is easier for you, you’re a genius,” he moved to lean down and kiss Spencer on the cheek before sitting down in the chair across from him, “ for once I get to teach you something instead of the other way around, I’ll try and shorten it for you. I’ll explain the set up you should have now,”he started moving around the deck of cards as he spoke, “Your Active card goes right in front of you a little ways, it’s where you put the Pokémon you’re attacking/defending with that. Now your bench is right below your active spot it’s where you put the Pokémon that aren’t your active, only basic Pokémon can be put here. And prizes go off to the side, anything you’re playing for goes there.”

“What can you out for prizes?” a small smirk appeared on his face. 

“Uh...anything you want really...”Stefan was so focused on his deck and explaining the game he didn’t see Spencer stand up and move behind him until his arms wrapped around his shoulders loosely, “What’re your doing?? I’m not even half way through explaining it yet!” 

“I think this might be the first game I can’t wrap my head around.” 

“Well it’ll take a few lessons for you to get it , it took me awhile to understand it all.” 

“Maybe we can continue our lessons afrer I properly welcome you home...”he unwrapped his arms from him before taking his hands and pulling him up to stand. 

“I was right in the middle of setup though! We were going to get to the fun part soon!”

“Everyone needs a little break from time to time..plus I can promise you I’ll show you something even more fun than a setup,” he started leading him into their bedroom and finally it dawned on Stefan. 

“Ooooh...ok, is that a challenge? I have high expectations then..”

“Then I better not disappoint,” as they entered the bedroom Stefan kicked the door closed with his foot, a smirk gracing his face. 

*Fade to Black*

 

A/N: I know this fanfiction has been not updated very frequently or on any schedule and I am sorry for that but it’s just the way I am. I promise to write more chapters but I cannot say when they will be finished. I like to make sure each chapter is well written and something you all enjoy and I hope you understand my terrible scheduling. If you have any ideas for future chapters please suggest them I love all suggestions


End file.
